Sleeping With a Night Light
by Chamalla Dealer
Summary: Laura would prefer being in the dark, but Bill likes his night light turned on.  Humor.  Light Smut.  AR.


_Laura would prefer being in the dark, but Bill likes his night light turned on. Humor. Light Smut. AR._

Author's Note: All thanks to the amazing Mariel3, without whom this simply would not exist – and neither would the Chamalla Dealer.

* * *

_  
_

**Sleeping With a Night Light**

**by Chamalla Dealer**

The utter darkness of his quarters enveloped them, forcing them to rely solely on their heightened sense of touch. Lips and hands probed and explored, seeking and searching as only new lovers do. In contrast to the prophecies, scriptures, and signs they sought during the day, slight moans were the only guideposts they needed on this search. And they weren't looking for Earth – they were looking for something much more tangible and much more necessary to their survival.

He'd teased her more than she could stand, and it was time this President took control. In ecstatic frustration, she pushed him off her, straddled his body, and noticed easily that he was ecstatically frustrated too.

Perfect.

They only needed their hands a moment more, and then it was time to let other parts take over – parts that had gone largely unused in the years since they'd met. Fortunately, these neglected, unused parts still had memories of their own, and an unquenchable desire to come out and play.

She moved against him rhythmically, intuitively finding the pulse that was theirs, and smiled into the darkness as she felt her own pulse quicken still more. Her senses were slowly being taken over by the shudder she knew was building.

She looked into the Admiral's face and could see his shudder was building as well. It was all the encouragement she needed.

This was going to be more than they'd wished for, hoped for, or even prayed for.

His hands tightened their grip on her body until she took them into her own. He looked up at her.

"Gods, you're beautiful."

A series of rising moans was all he got in return.

Her skin was bathed in a faint rosy light that highlighted her every curve. It lit her like an angel in silhouette and illuminated her fiery hair until he was sure he was making love to a goddess, not a prophet.

"Bill... Oh..."

Their struggle for this had been a long time coming. And well worth it. Bill closed his eyes and finally allowed the pent up frustrations of the past few years escape him in a final all-consuming, overwhelming release.

And then, just as he began to succumb to reverie, he was tugged back to his senses by the realization that her inner pulse was quickly building to its own fantastic climax.

Here it came.

Opening his eyes, he watched, entranced, as her beautiful, sensual body positively glowed in the erotic blush of red light that bathed the walls of his rack.

The red light-

_Red light?_

He let go of her. "Laura?"

"Bill!' she cried out as shivers of ecstasy continued to tremble through her, gripping her in their power.

"Laura!" He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the pulsating red light that seemed to be emanating from...

Frak.

... her spine.

"Laura, what is that?"

She was totally spent. Collapsing on his chest, she gasped for air and giggled, "Gods, if you have to ask..."

"The light..." He sat up, Laura still tight against his chest, and twisted her shoulders to the side, laying her down and exposing her back as he went.

"What the... Bill?"

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the bright light, but he was soon able to discern its source.

The brilliant red beam ran up and down, up and down her spine.

Just like the eye of a Cylon.

He jerked his hands away and sat against the headboard of his rack. Startled, Laura sat up and looked around behind her in a futile attempt to see what had him so terrified. As the beam began to die, she was just able to make out one of the last stripes of light zipping away.

She jolted from her reverie, now fully terrified, and could just see the dying light refracting across Bill's shocked face before it extinguished for good, leaving them cold and separate in the dark.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

On the plus side, no one shrieked, either.

It was Laura who finally spoke. Slowly. Deliberately.

"Oh. My. Frakking. Gods."

"Uh, Laura?"

"Gods _Dammit_! Are you frakking kidding me?"

"Don't move." He reached above and turned on his soft amber reading light, and weak as it was, it blinded them temporarily. She pulled the sheets closer to her body, now suddenly more self-conscious than she had ever been.

"Let me see." he cajoled.

She scooted away.

"Let me see."

She shook her head.

He took her hand and turned her again, as before, but this time he reached out to touch her. He ran the flat of his free hand along the smoothness of her back, her spine, and felt nothing.

Well, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you see anything?"

"What, like metal?"

"Or... _lights_?"

"Not anymore."

"Bill..."

"I..."

"Get it out."

"I... It's your _spine_. There's no getting it out."

Her fists pounded the mattress as she spit out a curse. "Frak. Frak! Mother of Pythia!"

"You're a Cylon."

"I'm a frakking Cylon. Shit."

"Shit."

"Shit."

They sat there in the dim glow of his rack, until he decided to put as much light on the situation as possible. He rolled off his bed and grabbed his underclothes, putting them on as he traversed his quarters and turned on every lamp, lantern, and light bulb in sight. Satisfied, he dragged a chair to the bedside where she still sat, sheets drawn around her, and sat down to face her. They stared at each other for a moment.

Bill finally spoke.

"How do you feel?"

Her eyebrows shot up as if to say, _that's the best you can do?_

Undeterred, he repeated. "How do you feel?"

It was a legitimate question, but she was at a loss. "Normal?"

"It didn't feel... hot... or anything?"

"Gods." She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

"Well, _no_." Her sarcasm kept rising. "But then..."

"Then...?"

She nervously brushed a hand through her hair and down her neck. "That was a pretty good frakking."

A light turned on in his head. Not a red one, though, and it didn't move side to side. "So, that was a _Cylon __orgasm_..." He sounded proud of himself.

"Don't get off track. There are lights in my spine."

"But you said it didn't hurt."

"I never said it didn't hurt. But... it didn't."

"Hmm." How could having lights in your spine _not_ hurt? "So this has never happened before?"

"No!"

"And this wasn't your first orgasm?"

He looked at her patiently and it made her squirm all the more. She sighed, "Well, _no_, but... surely..." Her eyes dropped and she was suddenly lost in thought, as if doing difficult math. "Hmm... Wow. We never saw it. I guess Richard was always on top."

"What..." Frak. "Adar?"

"He liked to be on top."

"_Adar_?"

"Yes."

"Adar."

"Bill, yes, Richard Adar. Before I was the President of the Twelve Colonies, I was _frakking_ the President of the Twelve Colonies."

He was at a loss now. "Adar was a moron."

"Gods." _Here we go again_, she thought.

"How long?"

"Years. Long before he took office."

"And you never... glowed before?"

"Well, it's not exactly like I experienced _that _every time."

"Oh? No?" His mouth snarked into a cocky grin.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"And so... you didn't see a glow... both times?"

"Both...!" Of all the nerve. "I've had more than... Lords of Frakking Kobol, Bill! I'm a Cylon_ –_ I'm the FINAL CYLON and all you can think to do is berate Adar on his ability to give me an_ orgasm?!_"

"Well..." he cocked his head. "_I_ got it first try."

She hung her head and groaned in exasperation. "I'm pretty sure I'm receiving Cylon orders to kill you."

"What, did you just get _turned on_?" She didn't join in his laughter, but he continued, undeterred. "Let me guess – you're suddenly struck with the urge to shoot me twice in the chest now?"

"Yes!" she shouted in frustration. "But just because you keep asking me asinine questions!"

"See, there you go with your Cylon lies." He calmly stood, replaced his chair, and went to pour a single tall glass of Ambrosia. "Killing me was _Sharon's_ mission, so it can't be yours. Unless you want to frak me to death, in which case..."

He shot her another cocky smirk.

While she was inwardly grateful for the levity he was providing, she knew what she would do if their roles were reversed. And the thought of that terrified her. She looked back at him, dead serious.

"Are you going to airlock me?"

He chuckled. "You're the one that does that, remember? I keep Cylons in the brig and use them to save our lives."

She was only slightly relieved. "So, that's it. You're going to throw me in the brig."

He smiled into his glass of green liquid and mumbled, "_Again_?"

"Again."

Bill thought for a moment. He had realized long ago that if he ever got to experience that special kind of ecstasy with Laura Roslin, it would be nothing short of a miracle, and, Cylon or no, there was no going back now. Actually, after finding out how good they were together, he had no desire to go back – unless he counted _going back for more_.

And now that he knew a few of her secrets, he was pretty sure that he'd even resort to blackmail in order to do it.

He smiled and took a long swig before replying. "Hell, Laura, after that frakking I wouldn't throw you _out of my rack_, much less into the brig."

"Bill..."

"No," he chuckled, "As fraks go, that was pretty intense. You Cylons are great."

"Bill."

"And you make great night lights."

"Bill."

"And you can never fake it with me now that I know." Finishing his glass in one long, bravado-boosting shot, he started turning out the lights in his cabin, one by one.

She craned her neck in inquisition. "What are you doing?"

"My turn to see if I'm a Cylon too."

"You can't be. We know all twelve now."

He paused only briefly as he headed back to the bed. "Saul could be lying." He began peeling his underclothes off. "And, if I'm not mistaken, it's my turn on top anyway."

She stared at him blankly. "You're serious? You wanna do this?" Even in the dim glow of his reading lamp, she could see a certain gleam in his eye as he nodded.

And gods help her, she liked it.

The closer he moved to her, the further away it pushed her resolve. She found herself adding, "Well, you know, Saul _has_ been known to lie..."

He slowly moved into the bunk with her. "He might have imagined it while he was drunk."

"He does drink." She carefully laid back on her elbows.

As he reached to shut off the lamp over his bed, she stilled his hand. "You're not afraid?"

"Sure I'm afraid. Toaster shot me. Toasters killed everyone I knew that wasn't on this ship. And now I'm frakking one." He kissed her shoulder. "Who frakked Adar." He kissed her neck. "And could kill me in my own rack." He smiled as he leaned close and kissed her near her ear, gently luring her back into the thrill of physical response they had shared just moments earlier.

She swooned as he grumbled, "_But what a way to go_."

He clicked off the lamp.

And waited for the fireworks.


End file.
